The present invention relates to exercise equipment and pertains particularly to an improved pull-up bar.
The benefits of exercise to the health and well being of a person is well known. However, the means and opportunity for effective exercise is not readily available to everyone.
Many different devices have been developed over the years to enable persons to perform many different exercises. Most of these devices are complicated, expensive and suitable only for use in a gym. Accordingly, they are not readily available to the average person.
The pull-up or chin-up exercise is one of the simplest and most effective exercises for the upper body, particularly the back muscles. However, the traditional portable pull-up bars, which are wedged in doorways, are not reliable and usually cannot be properly adjustable. Also, they are quite limited in the variation of use.
It is desirable that a simple and effective exercise device be available to enable a person to make the most of the pull-up type of exercise.